Wind Tempest
Note: The upgrades do not include the base tower price. To be fixed later. The Wind Tempest is one of the new towers that appears in the Doomsday Campaign in Chapter 3. The Wind Tempest is, as you guessed, a manipulator of all things air. Capable of blowing back bloons further away from their destinations, the Wind Tempest is a great asset to help others by bringing back those pesky bloons that try to leak on out. After the Original Tempest Tornado was defeated and captured by The Corrupter, Wind Tempests became a new form of Monkey Apprentices that have decided to teach themselves the ways of wind. Having no actual attacks and no real training to begin with, these very fast, light, misdirected Wind Tempests have a set of upgrades which can allow them to be able to blow more bloons further back, create thunderstorms, create full on hurricanes, and even improve their marksmanship! Upgrades 0/0/0 Range of Wind Tempest: 250px Radius Attack Speed: 1 Tornado every 2.5 seconds. Each tornado can blow a maximum of 12 bloons. Mobile? Yes. Distance In Pixels per second. 25px Path 1 Stronger Winds * Tornadoes now blow more bloons back and at a further distance. * Can now blow up to 30 bloons back, including Leads and Ceramics. Bigger Hats Gives Wind Tempest a 20% range increase(300 px Radius). * Shock Orbs (when purchased) can now pop 10 bloons. Dark Clouds Creates 2 lighting clouds that circle the Wind Tempest, similar to the Glaive Lord. Each Lightning strike behaves like the Monkey Apprentice by delivering a lighting chain that can pop up to 30 bloons. There's a chance that a bloon that touches a cloud will either pop or get blown back. Enhanced Wands. Wind Tempest can now summon a larger tornado every 1.5 seconds, Each Tornado can blow back up to 85 Bloons, and can now blow back Cluster Bloons as a whole(counts as 1 bloon), as well as remove camo off bloons. Gains a 3rd Lightning Cloud. Path 2 Shock Orb * Grants the Wind Tempest an targeting Lightning Bold. * Can pop 5 Bloons. * Shot out every 1.5 seconds. Shinier Wands Tornadoes that don't meet their push limit, will return and allow the next tornadoes spawned to split into 3 smaller tornadoes if push limit is exceeded. Real Training * Wind Tempest shots are now more accurate. * Tornadoes now can pop bloons by one layer. * Speed also increased. * Does not Damage MOABs. Distance by pixels per seconds. 40px Sorority Hurricane Activated Ability. * Each Wind Tempest gains a 5% attack speed to each Wind Tempest on Screen. * Maximum of 100%. * Creates huge gusts of wind and rain across the screen over the course of 8 seconds slowing all bloons by 50% including MOAB class Bloons. * Creates 6~10 lightning strikes capable of popping 5 layers off any and all bloons caught in strike and does about 100 dmg to all MOAB class bloons that get strucked. ** Lighting can separate Cluster Bloons ** Shield Bloons are ripped of shields. Lightning Strike: (65 px radius) Path 3 Thunder Storms * Emits an electrical pulse that stuns most MOAB Class Bloons, if not, reduce their speed by 75% for 3 seconds. ** Boss Class Blimps are only reduced for 25%. * Bloons caught in shocked are stunned and pop 2 layers a second for 2 seconds. * 8 second cool down. * 200 Bloon Limit Ancient Scrolls Wind Tempest harness all their energy to push up to 6 MOAB class Bloons back near to the beginning of the track. Boss Class Bloons and Heavy blimps(such as the Aerial Blademill) are shoved back the track by a generous amount. 15 second cool down. Bloons not affected as attack is directed specifically towards MOABs within range. Notes # Only available after tower has obtained 2/2 upgrades. # Price of Path 1 and Path 2, 1st and 2nd tier upgrades, included. Authors Notes I know her foot and tail look wrong. Too late to fix now. Also may change prices in the future(probably not) and possibly effect of "shinier wands" Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers